Sentry
The sentry is a powerful support builder, being almost exclusively designed for occupying a support role. Many of it's researched abilities are not designed to actually kill a titan, but instead to hinder it's power or otherwise operate as a base defence mechanism. However, a sufficiently powerful sentry against a sufficiently weak titan is capable of defeating the titan with relatively little difficulty. Note that it's escape ability, psionic refraction, requires a research to be made available and costs a whopping 1000 lumber to research, making the sentry somewhat weak during the first few seconds of gameplay if it decides to gold without walling. '=Abilities=' Psionic Refra'ction' Hotkey: E Energy: 25 Cooldown: 90 seconds Effects: Turns the sentry invisible and increases it's move speed by 10 percent for 5 seconds. Requirements: Psionic Refraction Research Psionic refraction is the senty's more reliable escape ability, and is unique among the builders due to the fact that it must be researched unlike other builder's escape abilities. 'White Noise' Hotkey: W Energy: 25 Cooldown: 60 seconds Effects: Increases the damage of allied untis within a range og 7 by 15 percent for 30 seconds. Requirements: White Noise Research White noise, when used properly, is one of the more effective abilities that a sentry has access to. This ability affords an extra 15 percent damage to towers within a range of 7 for 30 seconds. This ability is useful for any baser, especially for a marine base which requires additional damage to bypass the titan's armor rating. Note that this ability and psionic refraction are the only abilities the sentry can get without attaining gold. 'Enfeeble' Hotkey: E Energy: 50 Cooldown: 120 seconds Effects: Causes the affected titan to cause 50 percent less damage for 10 seconds. Requirements: Enfeeble Research Enfeeble can be a useful ability when a high-damage titan can two-hit 500 hit point walls. By using enfeeble, a titan can be forced to hit a wall 3 times instead, slowing his rate of ascent into the base's interior. Be warned, however, that between enfeeble and psionic shock that psionic shock is the more useful of the two, even they both cost similar amounts of resource to attain. 'Psionic Shock' Hotkey: S Energy: 50 Cooldown: 120 seconds Effects: Causes the affected titan to have reduced armor and movement speed for 5 seconds. Requirements: Psionic Shock Research Psionic Shock is an incredibly useful ability, and is one of the high-priority abilities that the sentry must look out for. Psionic shock slows the titan's movement speed and causes it to lose armor for 5 seconds, essentially putting the titan in an incredibly vulnerable position. Due to the slowing nature of the abilty, it can actually be used as a late-game escape ability against fast-moving titans such as an archon. Moreover, it's armor reduction quality makes it invaluable to a weak marine base against a strong titan because of the reductive nature of armor. Overall, the psionic shock is one of the first priority spells that a sentry should consider, even though it does not lead to mechanical might. Warp in Scout Hotkey: C Energy: 50 Cooldown: 120 seconds Effects: Warps in scout, which wields a moderate amount of health and attack damage similar to the probe. Requirements: Warp in Scout Research Warp in scout is one of the abilities which must be researched in order to attain the sentry's ultimate ability, mechanical might. While not especially useful by itself, when mechanical might is attained the scout provides valuable damage support when hunting down a mini or titan. Psionic Link Hotkey: None Energy: Passive Cooldown: Passive Effects: Increases the life regeneration of the sentry by 5. Requirements: Psionic Link Research Psionic link is the other ability required for mechanical might to be unlocked. Psionic link increases the life regeneration of the sentry by 5 per second, which is overall a lot less useful than it's cost would imply it is. However, psionic link can be useful in a situation where there are multiple long-range harrassment miniatures such as firebats around, and a sentry must regenerate stats quickly, or risk death by nukes. 'Mechanical Reinforcement' Hotkey: Passive Energy: Passive Cooldown: Passive Effects: Increases the armor of all nearby friendly units by 15. Requirements: Mechanical Reinforcement Research Mechanical reinforcement is one of the cheapest abilities the sentry has access to gold-wise, and is somewhat useful in the beginning of a game. However, note that as a game drags on the additional 15 armor becomes less and less useful, and that a simple 20 gold purchase by the titan turns this 3000 lumber investment into a waste of resources and time.However, against a weaker titan this can be an invaluable ability for supporting teammates and their bases. 'Psionic Storm' Hotkey: T Energy: 50 Cooldown: 60 seconds Effects: Creates a psionic storm in the area that lasts 4 seconds, dealing a total of 750 damage to enemies within the storm. Requirements: Psionic Storm Research Psionic storm has somewhat limited usage, but is still nonetheless a useful addition to a sentry's ability set. Psionic storm is effective at wiping out infested terran drops, and serves as the single most powerful tool against them other than titan hunters. Psionic storm can also be used to scare away or chip away at burrowed or invisible titans that are waiting for the right moment to strike, just as a zergling's lurker can do so. Overall, not a high priority spell unless a infestor is within the game. Note that unlike the archon's psionic storm, this ability does not slow titans caught within it. Mechanical Might Hotkey: Z Energy: 50 Cooldown: 180 seconds seconds Effects: Increases the health and shields of the sentry by 850, armor by 5, and attack damage by 50 for 3 minutes. Requirements: Mechanical Might Research Mechanical Might is the highlight of the sentry's skillset, which sets it apart from just being a base or army support unit. By using mechanical might and researching it's prerequisites, attaining mechanical might puts the sentry in a situation where it can fight a titan under level 4 head-on, with no support. This makes it invaluable in killing minis who are camping the gold mound. Note, however, that canceling mechanical might or running out of time puts the sentry in an especially vulnerable state for around 5 seconds where it cannot move or attack. Proper discretion should be used by watching the countdown timer carefully to prevent a tragic mistake from occurring. '=Units=' 'Obelisk' Hotkey: E Wood: 50 (Upgrade 250) (Upgrade 500) Gold: 0 (Upgrade 0) (Upgrade 1) Seconds: 3 (Upgrade 5) (Upgrade 5) HP: 300 (Upgrade 400) (Upgrade 500) Shields: 0 (Upgrade 100) (Upgrade 200) Armor: 5 (Upgrade 15) (Upgrade 25) S. Armor: 0(Upgrade 15) (Upgrade 25) Supply: 0 (Upgrade 0) (Upgrade 1) Requirements: Nothing (Upgrade Robots Bay) (Upgrade Cybernetics Core) Size: 2x2 The obelisk is, quite simply, the most durable wall in the game. Boasting the highest armor and highest shields in the game, it is able to have a maximum endurance of a whopping 900 points, in comparison to the palty 650 achieved by other basers. However, other than these benefits fully upgraded obelisks are not a top priority building. This is due to the fact that they not only cost gold, but have no other special abilities to speak of. Armor is also reductive and not percentage based, and therefore the additional armor is veritably useless by the time it is achieved. Arguably, the fully upgraded zergling towe achieved not only cheaper but earlier is the supreme wall, due to the fact that it also boasts it's own attack in addition to it's abnormal endurance level. Instead, sentries should take advantage of it's array of abilities in lieu of fragile obelisks. The Sentry is a waller that can develop extremely strong abilities, and if allowed to, can become strong enough to even solo the Titan. However, a sentry's main role in the game is to support, and should not attempt to kill a titan by itself. Sentry stats: * 150 life, max 550 (upgradeable by 100 increments using gold) * 150 shields, max 350 (upgradeable by 50 increments using lumber) * 30 life armor and 0 shield armor, each upgradeable by 15 using mechanical reinforcement. * 125 attack ( sentry's attack is special since it slows titan ) * 3.5 movement speed The sentry has the most strong late game walls in the game, but in return they cost gold. Their shields also regenerate while in battle, though this regeneration is not substantial enough to make any difference in a siege. Obelisk: *300 life *5 armor or so Fortified Obelisk (requires robotics facility): * 400 life *100 shields *15 armor Bastioned Obelisk (requires cybernetics core): *500 life *200 shields, upgradeable by 50 shield increments. *25 armor or so If u wanta be a waller as a sentry, u must get cybernetics core, they cost 15 gold, 1500 wood, they give acess to the obelisk shield. * Bolster Defences: Adds 50 shields to all obelisks, upgraded 4 times. Currently searching for a sentry guide... (The guides on sc2id.com are outdated to the max) Category:Builder